lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Randy)
vocabulo *reserva += \n ; reserve (psych.), reticence **posible "timidia"? "cuietia"? "introverti"? jorj **De la tre, "introverti" es la plu prosima. Ma "reserva" mesma pare conveninte. Simon **En nos linguas de fonte, la conaseda ave ance esta sinifia. Randy **pare a me ce "reserva", como un cualia psicolojial, no es un metafor clar. lo es an plu oscur cuando on usa "reservada" per la ajetivo. me prefere ce nos usa otra posibles. otra esemplos: distantia, fria, nonamin, constrinje, formalia. los, con "timidia, cuietia, introverti", permete plu esatia en la nos descrives. jorj **Me ia atenta a prima "autorestrinje". Cisa ance "(la) clui", ?"cluidia" (ajetivo "cluida") **"Autoreteni", cisa. Nota ce "reserve" e "reticence" no es esata la mesma cosa. Esce "nonfranca" pote conveni? Simon **Esta es la engles: "... he sat rather mute and receptive before their frank and wordy hospitality" ... "She persistently sought to penetrate the reserve in which he had unconsciously enveloped himself." ... "He was in no sense a diffident man, for he was not a self-conscious one. His periods of reserve were not constitutional, but the result of moods." (La om en cada de estas es la mesma.) Cisa "autoreteni" o "cuietia" es la alternativa la plu bon en esta nara. Randy **un posible: "... el senta cuasi muda e resetante en fas de se ospitalia franca e parolosa... La fem ia atenta ostinosa penetra la retira en cual el ia enclui nonconsensa se mesma... El ia es en no modo un om timida, car lo no ia es un om autoconsensa. Se periodos de retira no ia es parte de se carater, ma ia es la resulta de se umores." me pensa ce "introverti" ta opera tan bon como "retira". jorj * √ personalia = \n personality **La disionario ave "culto de personalia" ma no "personalia". *(vino de) porto = \n port (wine) **pt: porto, es: oporto, ca: porto, fr: porto, it: Porto **Jorj, cual es la tu opina sur esta? Simon **me ta dise "vin de Porto". ance "vin de Jerez", "vin de Marsala", e "vin de Madeira". ma en conversa casual, "porto", "jerez", "marsala", e "madeira". nota ce nos ave ja "xampania", "borgonia", e otras - cual ave nomes cual difere de la lingua nativa. ma los es ance paises antica, no sola sites. vos pensas? jorj **Nos ave ja "xeres" per "vino de Jerez". "Porto" es plu problemosa, car evidente "porto" ave un otra sinifia plu comun. La idea de "vin de Porto" es un bon solve per esta. Simon **a, si. grasias per aida me memoria. ma bon: me duta multe ce la usa de la parola "porto" per la vino no va causa alga confusa. "per favore, dona un porto a me" - "serta. amsterdam o rotterdam?" :o) *caldicomeda = en: chafing dish, it: scaldavivande, fr: chauffe-plats **Esce "scaldavivande" e "chauffe-plats" no es per caldi platos vacua? "Chafing dish" es un parola nova a me en engles, ma lo es un vaso a interna de un otra cual conteni acua calda. Lo pare a me ce "caldicomeda" ta pote indica egal bon un "hostess trolley" o simil. Simon **La defini en Shorter OED es "chafing dish a vessel with an outer pan of hot water for keeping warm anything placed on top of it; a dish with a spirit lamp etc. for cooking at table." Lo no es un cosa familial a me (ance no "hostess trolley"!) "caldiplatos" es un otra posiblia, me suposa. "chafing dish" es de la nara "La folia final", la carateres es artistes alga povre, ante plu ca 100 anios, e lo pare a me ce los ia ta trova cisa la caldi de comedas plu usosa ca la caldi de platos. La definis a dictionary.com ance indica "caldicomeda". Randy **me conose la parola "chafing dish". lo pote es un caserol de comeda, caldida par acua calda, un flama peti, o un caldador a su. on pote usa alga de los per coce ance, pe un fondu. me sujeste "caserol caldida". "caldiplatos" ta es plu bon per "plate warmer". un "hostess trollery" es un careta cual pote inclui caseroles caldida. jorj Plantas e avias Un nara engles cual me tradui ave alga spesies o jeneros cual no es aora en la disionario. En contesto, la tradui la plu bon de la avias es cisa par nomes de jeneros o plu alta. √ en: "gooseberry" (Ribes uva-crispa), es: "grosela espinosa", pt: "groselha", ca: "agrasso" o "grosella espinosa", fr: "groseillier (à maqereau)", it: "uva spina" => lfn: "grosela spinosa"? *Pare bon a me. Simon *bon. jorj √ en: "sandalwood" (jenero Santalum, ''spesie ''S. album), es: "sándalo", pt: "sândalo", fr: "santal", it: "sandalo", ca: "sàndal" => lfn: "sandalo" ? *Pare bon a me. Simon **bon. jorj √ en: "bustard" (familia Otididae, ''jenero ''Otis, spesie "sentral" Otis tarda — ''en: "great bustard"), es: "avutarda", pt: "abetarda", fr: "outarde", it: "otarda", ca: "pioc", la: "avis tarda". => lfn: "avetarda" o "otarda" ? *Personal, me prefere "otarda", car "ave" no sinifia "avia" en lfn. Simon **"otarda" es la plu bon. jorj √ en: "kite" (familia ''Accipitridae, jenero Milvus, spesie "sentral" M. milvus — ''en: "red kite"), pt: "milhafre", es: "milano", fr: "milan", ca: "milà", it: "nibbio". => lfn: "milan" ? *Pare bon a me. Simon **bon. jorj plu ca ? Per tradui (en) ''more than ever, ''me ia trova (fr) ''plu que jamais, (es)'' más que nunca, (pt) ''mais do que nunca o mais do que sempre,'' (ca) ''més que mai, (it) píu que mai. ''Cada de esta traduis (la prima per pt) coresponde a (lfn) ''plu ca nunca. ''La sinifia de ''nunca como 'a cualce ves' en un construi comparativa pare un idiom panromanica. Esce plu ca nunca ''es un bon idiom lfn per 'plu ca a cualce ves'? (''plu ca a cualce ves pare a me alga torpe.) *En un discute pasada, nos ia rejeta esta usa idiomal de "nunca". Me acorda ce "plu ca a cualce ves" es torpe, ma on pote trova otra maneras de espresa: "plu ca presedente", "plu ca usual", "plu ca sempre", "sempre plu", etc. "Plu ca nunca" ave ance la nonvantaje ce on pote malcomprende lo como "a un cuantia de veses cual es plu ca zero veses". Simon *esce "nunca plu" es un posible? de la tu sujestes, me gusta "plu ca sempre" la plu. jorj *"Nunca plu" es un bon idea, ma on debe es cauta ce lo no introdui un malcomprende, car "nunca plu" (como "no plu") ave comun un sensa tempal. Per esemplo, en la frase consernada, "el duta nunca plu esce esta visitas formal … va fa multe per aida …", on risca comprende "el duta nunca denova". Simon *Grasias per la consela. Me ia deside per usa "plu ca sempre" (e "plu mal ca sempre") en me tradui "La fenetra abrida" - la coresponde de sinifia, strutur, nivel de stilo, an ritmo, a la engles pare a me la plu bon. Randy *me ia ajunta "plu ca sempre" a la disionario. posible plu esata ta es "plu ca cualce a ante"? jorj *Acel ta es posible en un frase como "Plu ca cualce a ante, esta taxe ia defia el". Ma lo no es posible en la frase consernada, car lo conteni no nom a cual "cualce" ta pote refere. On ta debe dise "plu ca a cualce ves a ante" (o plu bon: "plu ca a cualce ves presedente"), ma "plu ca a cualce ves" pare alga torpe a Randy (e a me). Simon stroke (un move de nada) "He swam with slow, deliberate strokes ... He began to count his strokes" - Me ia pensa de "brasi", sur la modelo gamo/gami, e alora trova en disionarios (es) "brazada", (fr) "mouvement de bras", (it) "bracciata", (pt) "braçada". Donce "el nada con brasis lenta e curante ... El comensa conta se brasis". Si? No? *Esta pare bon a me. La deside final es de Jorj. Simon **me acorda. fada. jorj *(Me ia cambia la titulos en esta paje de ' a , car permete ce on edita sola acel parte de la paje.) Simon "too A for N to V" ? "a load too heavy for old hearts to bear" — "un carga tro pesosa per cores vea a porta" (o "a porta lo") ? Esce "tro A per N a V" es la construi corespondente? Me opina ce en esta caso me ta pote simple omete "a porta", ma me no sabe como tradui jeneral la construi. *En franses on dise "une charge trop lourde 'à''' porter pour des coeurs âgés". La sinifia de la frase es: "un carga tro pesosa per es portada par cores vea". Cisa esta strutur de frase es plu clar. Sunido *Sin "per cores", me ta dise "un carga tro pesosa per porta" (como "un lingua fasil per aprende"). Me no gusta multe "a porta" per acel razona. Me prefere "un carga tro pesosa per porta (o: per es portada) par cores vea". On pote ance solve bela par dise "un carga nonportable pesosa per cores vea". Simon *la me tradui prefereda es "un carga tro pesosa per cores vea", car lo asentua la espresa con la plu sinifia emosial ("cores vea") par fini con lo. jeneral, en esta tipo de espresas, on no nesesa la verbo ("a porta") car lo es implicada par la ajetivo ("tro pesosa"). jorj *Jeneral, ma no sempre. "Un parola tro difisil per me" pote es difisil per spele, o per pronunsia, o per recorda, etc. Simon *Si on dise "tro A per N" e "tro A per V" – perce no "tro A per N per V" ? Randy *Vera, perce no? La sola razona per evita lo es stilal. Simon *Me debe dise ce me acorda con jorj sur la tradui preferada de la formula spesifada. Randy *Ance me. Ma en alga otra formulas on ta nesesa ancora un verbo per clari la intende. Simon *Serta; acel es perce me ia fa la demanda sur la construi jeneral. Randy